thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:NCgags
You forgot that there was a joke about 60's Batman in his "Cool as Ice" review. Manchine Puppy I feel I should point out that the manchine puppy commercial joke was a single joke and not a running gag, so it hardly belongs on this page. Silver Fox 04:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Y'now for Kids It should be noted that the bit seems to be a reference to "The Hudsucker Proxy", Directed the Coen brothers Starring Tim Robbins. The Tim Robbins character stated the frase everytime he explains his idea for the Hula Hoop. = Boner Finger When the Critic was turned on during the Red Sonja, Full House, and Barb Wire reviews, he did a suggestive gesture involving straightening his index finger. Is this notable? 23:02, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I hoped I wouldn't have to point this out, but it doesn't make sense that you listed several gags that lasted shorter than this, but deem this unnotable for undisclosed reasons. Are there reasons? 00:50, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::When can I add it? Back from the dead 17:28, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Patience, dude. I need to talk to Spike's Girl about it. Cferra 17:38, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. Add it in. Just list what eps he does it in, too. Cferra 17:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Right now, I'm getting a "view source" button where the "edit page" button should be. How long does that last again? Back from the dead 18:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Not sure. Since you just registered it'll be a while. But, I'll unprotect it for a few so you can edit. We protect the pages because of vandals. It should be unprotected now Cferra 18:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Here are some more gags Ha-Bullshit Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Nicktoons (Monsters) Superman Theme Top 11 Superman Gargoyles Warriors of Virtue Captain America Bond Theme Short Circiut Chocholate Factory I WAS FROZEN TODAY mistake I just thought i would point out that the I WAS FROZEN TODAY joke was used in the siskel and ebert video, which was released 2 weeks before tank girl. --Bor gamewiz 09:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Has this been covered? Sometimes he cuts to this scene where three guys (I think two of them are puppets) are in a theatre watching a movie. If I remember correctly, during his Congo review it cut to them yelling "MITCHELL!" whenever someone said "Mitchell". Honestly, the only reason I bring this up is because I want the sauce. That's clips from Mystery Science Theater 3000Schezar 06:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Boomer I think the gag in Independence Day where The Nostalgia Critic asks if Boomer is okay and the announcer says that Boomer will live should be listed under "One-Use Gags". Nostalgiacritic103 23:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It's a Trap! I don't know if this is a good place to bring this up, but I think it would fit better on the page with the running gags lots of TGWTG people use. Dsneybuf 21:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Glitches Abound This page seems all but unreadable on my computer, with all the coding jargon displaying as text instead of a table. Does this only happen with Mac OS X and/or Firefox, or does someone need to clean this up? Dsneybuf 07:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Where is the of course joke?? Missed jokes I see that there are some missing recurring gags, like "This is most unorthodox!" or the "derpy" impression (examples: The Magic Voyage, after mentioning the talking beaver, or Little Nemo with "It's a dream, derpy derp!", or even with Starchaser with "The plot demands it!"): are there criterias that make a/some joke/s worthy or not to be in this page?--Teoskaven 22:40, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Not entirely. As long as a joke can be considered a reoccurring gag beyond one video, it's worthy. If it's contained within a video, it goes under the "One-Time Gag" section. It's just a matter whether or not people add them. --Spike's Girl 17:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I see: in that case, i will try to put the first i said in the recurring category (appeard 4 times in non-connected reviews); if something's wrong or is not worthy, i will not object rollbacks.--Teoskaven 21:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Sounds perfect. Thanks! :) --Spike's Girl 14:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) "One-Time Gag" section: Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Whenever the anomaly makes a sound, similar to an electric guitar, the review cuts to scenes from "Bill & Ted" where the two are shreding on air guitars. Think anyone can make the "A FAMILY PICTURE" a gag now that he's used it in two reviews? He's done it in Son of the Mask and Ghost Dad.